An interest in the central effects of propranolol has led to a study of the plasma levels of human growth hormone (HGH), prolactin (PL), follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), leutinizing hormone (LH) and thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH) in patients on chronic propranolol therapy for hypertension.